By Way of Water
by socksocksock
Summary: Zexion wondered if going out drinking with the guys was ever a good idea, especially when he always ends the night in Demyx's bed. ONESHOT. Contains Demyx/Zexion - M rated for a reason.


Sometimes Zexion wondered if going out drinking with the other guys was _ever_ a good idea.

As he and Demyx entered his room in a frenzy of haphazard kising and touching, his mind slightly foggy from whatever concoction Xigbar had insisted he drink, he wondered why this always happened on these occasions.

"Zexion..."

Demyx's voice, low and almost a growl, was a sound rarely heard outside the bedroom. It sent shivers down Zexion's spine, and contributed to create a hot coil forming in his gut. It made him turn soft and pliable in Demyx's arms, content to let Demyx do whatever he wished, as long as this hot burning, the closest he could ever crawl towards feeling anything, didn't end.

"Demyx...!" He gasped, his own voice strained and breathless, his usually pale face flushed pink, partly from the alcohol in his system.

...When would Demyx come to want him without the help of some alcoholic encouragement?

Demyx let his ocean coloured eyes rake over the small Nobody in his arms, his face flushed, his blue hair out of place, panting and relying heavily on Demyx's support to remain upright. He pressed his his lips to Zexion's once more, backing the Schemer towards the bed and letting him tumble backwards onto it. Remaining upright, the Nocturne stripped off his coat, and paused before climbing onto the bed to resume his previous activities, taking a moment to drink in the sight of the blue-haired Schemer sprawled out on his bed.

Panting and squirming helplessly, reaching out limply to draw Demyx's down to him, this wasn't a sight that just anyone was allowed to see. Demyx marvelled that he, of all people, was allowed the privilege. When he embraced the smaller Nobody, he took his time to stroke and suck on every inch f exposed flesh. Zexion's skin was so soft, he always found, his pale hands far more suited to handling his precious books than to hard labour... so different to Demyx's, with his calloused fingers, toughened by years of playing along the frets of his sitar. He took one of those tapered fingers into his mouth, lavishing it with attention, letting the soft moans that this drew wash over him.

"Demyx..." Whined Zexion again, his eyes sliding shut as his head fell back helplessy as Demyx removed the finger from his mouth and began to suckle on Zexion's neck, slowly unzipping his black coat and the buttns on his also black shirt, parting the lapels and smothering his chest with kisses, stopping to lavish attention on one pert nipple.

The little bolt of lust that this action caused when straight to Zexion's crotch, and the Schemer couldn't stop himself from suddenly struggling out of his coat and shirt, sitting up to claw at Demyx's t-shirt, and then reaching to pull open the Nocturne's pants. He let out a small whimper as Demyx caught his hands, laughing softly and pushing him back to lay down, slowly working his way down Zexion's stomach with a combination of teeth and tongue, leaving a small trail of saliva down the blue-haired man's abdomen. Encouraged by Zexion's soft, wanton moans, he eventually took pity on him and used his teeth to unzip the Schemer's pants before taking the already hardened length before him into his mouth.

"Number IX!" Cried Zexion, fisting his pale fingers into the bed sheets.

Demyx grinned as well as he could, bringing his fingers back into play, one hand played with a pink nipple, whilst the other contributed to the actions of his wet tongue. His own erection was aching, begging for the same attention, as it had been since they had stumbled back into the castle. There were no words to explain to anyone how much he wanted Zexion, _constantly_. It was like a deep ache felt deep in his chest, which worked it's way down whenever it chose, sometimes at highly innapropriate moments. And at times like this, it almost _burned_; a fire which he could never quench with any other solution, no matter what his elemental power was.

"Number VI...?" He growled cheekily, letting Zexin's erection slide from his hot mouth and crawling up to lay soft kisses against his pale throat.

Zexion moaned loudly, desperately, whining at the loss of stimulation.

"Don't.... why did you stop?!"

Demyx propped himself up on his elbows, laying his entire weight across Zexion's body, pressing their bare skin together and settling comfortably between Zexion's legs and rocking his hips. His question answered, Zexion brought his hands up to run down the smooth skin of Demyx's back, drawing the Nocturne down for another kiss, sneakily slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth to slide it against the other's, hot mouths joining and struggling against each others, trying to taste as much of the other as possible. But before long, their clothes fully disgarded, the friction of skin against hot skin, pale against healthy, was not enough; every nerve ending in their bodies intensified by adrenaline and lust.

"Aah!" Zexion cried out as he felt one skilled, calloused finger slide into his entrance, slippery and cold. But it felt good, so sinfully good! He wanted this part to be over, he was ready, he couldn't wait much longer. "Demyx! Urrg...!"

Demyx nipped Zexion's throat happily, slicking his fingers up with more lube and probing two more fingers into that small entrance at once, drawing another loud cry, and gently spreading them apart. He was about to withdraw when soft fingers, also slippery wrapped around his own erection and he groaned, clenching the sheets in his free hand.

"VI..." He groaned, withdrawing his fingers and removing Zexion's hand before he missed his chance, while in one fluid movement pressing his now slick length inside the Schemer. Zexion chuckled as the number slipped from Demyx's lips, it was something Demyx only used when he was in this state, before his mouth opened in a silent cry as he felt Demyx filling his entrance, stretching him and joining their bodies together in such a way...

Demyx waited until he could bear it no longer before he slid slowly back out before pressing back in, repeating the process when he was rewarded with more moans and cries from his smaller bed partner.

"Oh Zexion..." He panted, increasing his pace as VI's hand clawed at his shoulder and backside, encouraging him to move faster, to find that spot which would take him to new heights of guilty pleasure - a demand to which Demyx was happy to comply, angling his hips and rocking with more ferocity. The loudest cry yet from Zexion told him that he had found it, and the Nocturne's mind shifted, and he began to harshly pounce into the small body beneath him, hitting Zexion's sweet spot again and again, the heat of that tight passage taking him closer and closer towards the edge of complete bliss.

Zexion let out whimper after breathless whimper as Demyx's thrust into him, clutching the other Nobody closer, wrapping his legs around him tightly, biting his shoulder and bucking his hips up to meet Demy'x thrusts until his head fell back, his mouth open in a silent scream as a crashing wave of pleasure surged through him, wracking his body with shivers as he came between them. The sudden heat and the tightening of Zexion's passage around him forced Demyx to release too, white hot pleasure rippling through every fibre of his being, his blood boiling in his veins...

"Zexion!" He cried, collapsing atop of his bed companion, panting and slick with sweat.

As the wave of his orgasm ebbed like the tide, and the ability to speak again returned to him, Zexion lifted his head to press a soft kiss to Demyx' cheek, slipping away from the Nocturne and rolling them over to snuggle against each other between the sheets. Demyx's breathing was already becoming deep and regular, his eyelids fluttering as he wrapped his arms sleeping around the small Schemer...

"Demyx..." He murmured a small while after the Nocturne's eyes had closed completely. It wasn't the drink, it was never the drink that made him say this - he always wanted to say it, and it broke his non-existant heart that drunken nights when Demyx chose to take him to his bed were the only times he was indulged in it. "I love you..." He whispered, before laying his head on the other Nobody's chest to sleep.

Without opening his eyes, the Nocturne smiled.


End file.
